Kingdom Wakfu
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: After a crash to a new world, Sora and his friends are left stranded, with no means of leaving. They will go on new journey, all to find a means of repairing their ship. Along the way they will meet new friends and help save the world on which they found themselves
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So I will begin with a story, Once I was scouring the depths of Deviantart at Wakfu Crossovers and suddenly through my head I began coming up with a crossover myself one that has yet to be done. A crossover between the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts. In my DA gallery you can find pictures for this Crossover and hopefully more as I get further into it so without further ado the disclaimer. Also this fic will go through the entire first season and I have yet to decide if it will go through the second season, but I have plenty of time to think of that, and depending on how many reviews I get updates may be slow, because I have other stories that take authority over this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts I just own the idea of this FanFic.**

Chapter 1

Sora slowly got to his hands and knees then cast a quick glance around the clearing in which he found himself. He instantly knew that he had to find his friends so that the four of them could figure out exactly where they had crashed. So looked over his shoulder to ask Jiminy if he had any idea what happened, but the cricket was not at his usual spot within Sora's hood. Sora turned to the ground and began looking for the tiny chronicler among the blades of grass.

"Jiminy, where are you?" Sora called out among the blades. Jiminy after hearing his friend's call began jumping, trying to make his position known.

"Down here Sora!" The cricket called, trying to get Sora's attention, once the keyblade bearing teen noticed the small cricket he stretched his hand out to his friend to help the cricket back to his shoulder. Mentally Sora checked of one of his friends that he had to find and knew that he still had to look for Donald and Goofy.

"So Jiminy, any idea where we are?" The teen asked as he cast another glance around the clearing where they found themselves, behind them lay the smoking remains of their ship. At his shoulder he heard the cricket mumbling to himself.

"So, Jiminy?" Sora inquired, bringing up his question again to the distracted cricket.

"Well I just don't know Sora, but before we try to figure that out we have to find Donald and Goofy." The cricket state knowing from the boys shoulder. Sora nodded and began walking towards the trees thinking that if anything the impact of the crash would've thrown the two away from the ship. Sora began looking in the underbrush while Jiminy acted as a second pair of eyes scanning the area making sure that nothing was missed while Sora had his attention on the ground. From behind the two an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Sora, Jiminy! Where are you!?"

Upon hearing the voice Sora turned and, with Jiminy holding on for dear life, ran in the direction that they heard the voice coming from. Crashing into the clearing Sora had just enough time to stop himself before he ran into a complete stranger, but something about the tall stranger seemed familiar. Standing next to the tall one was a much shorter stranger who seemed just as familiar as the first.

"Sora, Jiminy, where were you?"

The shorter of the two asked. Sora didn't know how to answer the two strangers, as he stared at them trying to figure out what was familiar about them, as well as how to answer their question, it suddenly hit him as to why they seemed so familiar; their clothes!

"Donald! Goofy! What happened to you!?"Sora exclaimed as he took in the new appearances of his two friends.

Goofy for some reason appeared more like a cat with pointed ears sticking out through his now very messy black hair, and a long tail that swished behind him. Goofy's skin was also a tan-ish color.

Donald on the other hand was slightly taller then he once was but his full height still had yet to go passed Sora's shoulders. Donald had white hair, some of which stuck out at an odd angle in a cowlick. At his back sat two twig like wings that slowly fluttered, drawing Sora's eyes to them.

"Well we obviously got new forms I this world but you didn't." Donald stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. From within Sora's hood Jiminy could be just barely be heard and Sora was the only one to hear as the chronicler of their journey began working on a new entry in his journal.

"Any idea where we are guys?" Goofy asked as he cast a quick glance around taking in the surroundings probably for the first time since he came to. Donald then looked around and shook his head. "Don't have a clue." Donald said as he then looked up to Sora, happy to think that he didn't have to look up quite as high anymore. "What about you Sora?"

Sora let out a sigh. "Jiminy and I have been hoping that you guys would've known." The teen stated as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. From within his hood Jiminy called out with a suggestion of his own. "We could always just find a town and ask." After saying which he jumped up to Sora's shoulder having finished filling out his entry.

The three nodded then head off in the direction away from the remains of their ship. The group picked up their pace as just in the distance they saw another clearing through the trees. In the clearing they saw a bridge and on the bridge it was easy to see an elderly man with a baby carriage, surrounded by a group consisting of what appeared to be very short bandits and quite a few heartless.

Without waiting for his friends, Sora rushed right t the strangers aide, calling forth the keyblade as he ran. Behind him, Sora could hear his friends running after him, both of them calling their weapons out and Donald yelling out a spell pshing back the majority of the heartless and well as a few of the new cloaked enemies, that were in ranks wih the heartless from what it looked like.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he turned to check on the elderly man and his charge.

"Grougaloragran appreciates the boy's help, but it is un-needed." The man stated in a deep voice as well as in third person. Sora took in the man's appearance while Donald and Goofy continued to hold their enemies back.

The man's skin was a very deep brown and contrasted greatly with his white hair and solid white eyes, eyes which stared and him almost like they saw straight through him and too his heart. He was cloaked in a very dark robe which had a fur lined hood that hung down at his lower back, Not wanting to be caught staring Sora turned and joined his friends in beating the rest of those who were attacking the man who called himself Grougaloragran.

From where he stood Grougaloragran watched the three strangers fight with even stranger weapons, and although their appearances were those from this world their clothes and there souls revealed to the dragon that the strange group that had come to his aide where in fact not of this world. He was intrigued by the three and watched as they fought taking in their fighting skills and attack patterns.

The tallest of the three was attacking with a shield, knocking the enemies back and throwing the shield at far away targets knocking them down from a distance. Taking in this ones appearance the man could only think that he resembled an Ecaflip, but the fighting style was his own.

The second one Grougaloragran took in was the shortest, taking on the form of an Eniripsa, as well as the magic that they used he was the one that confused the man the most, how could a someone be the very essence of an Eniripsa and yet still not be from this world. The only things on this being that didn't match the world were his clothes and his wand was of a kind that the man has never seen in all his years.

The final one that he looked at was the teen boy that had checked on him, then went to join his friends in the fight out of all of them his weapon of choice was a blade, but it was strangely shaped like a key. By looking at him the man couldn't place which race the boy fit in. But he could tell that the boy had a caring heart and a strong courage that allowed him to protect his friends. But their was something else about the boy that the man could not place, it seemed like his heart was housing another, and it almost seemed like it was missing something, something that was clouded over with shadow.

It was a strange sight for the man and he tried to piece it together as he watched the three continue fighting. Then within minutes the strange group of three had defeated the enemies that were once attacking the dragon and a mechanical like voice that held an echo like quality called out.

"Bravo! Impressive!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy all turned to look at the end of the bridge and saw someone who was not there before. "It didn't take you long to get rid of my underlings." The man said. Sora tried to get a look at his face but a large hat covered the majority of his face making it close to impossible to see anything. "But looks can often be deceiving." The stranger said but suddenly he disappeared and within seconds reappeared in front of the elderly man.

"Take me for example." he continued as Sora and his friends ran back onto the bridge and surrounding the stranger, ready to fight at a moments notice. Ignoring Sora and his friends the stranger continued. "In Spite of my size I have an intense appetite for Wakfu, which forces me to devour it from anything I encounter." The three exchanged looks. Wakfu? What was the man talking abut? The three completely toned out the rest of the strangers rant as they tried t make sense of what the man was talking about. Suddenly the deep voice of the elderly man broke through their conversation.

"Best be on you way, Xelor, or you will taste the wrath of Grougalorgran!" And with that Grougaloragran walked past the three almost like they were never their. Behind them the stranger, the one Grougaloragran called Xelor, began mumbling to himself. Suddenly as if in a fit of rage the man yelled out drawing the attention of the three back to him.

"Show me what you truly are, old man! An don't try and trick me or I'll crush you and your little protectors like worthless insects!" Beside him Donald was fuming, he never was one to talk insults lightly, as for Goofy and himself they were watching as the man created a sword almost like they did when they called out their weapons. The strange pointed the blade in their direction but the knew it was really pointed at the man and his charge.

The three turned, curious at how the man took the threat, and were surprised to watch as the man practically pushed the baby carriage vertically into the air and then they watched in awe as it stayed almost like it was held up by the mist the came. Behind them they heard the stranger mutter a single word.

"Interesting." Then without warning he charged at the man, attempting to intercept his attack Sora leaped into the air with his keyblade held diagonally in front of himself, but before 'Xelor' could even make it to Sora a loud explosion sounded from below the blast of which blew the two in separate directions.

As Sora was falling back, he froze in mid air and no matter what he tried he was unable to move. He tried to turn his head to check on his friends but was unable to do even that simple task. Suddenly 'Xelor's' face was in front of his almost with an air of curiosity. Sora stared back at the man unable to do anything but watch as the man cast his glance down to where Sora thought his friends where held by the same power he was.

Sora began struggling against the invisible bonds that held him, the man seemed to pay no mind to his struggles as he thought over something silently. As though mumbling to himself 'Xelor' clapped his hands together as if solving a troubling puzzle and then spoke in a low voice so that even Sora could barely hear him.

"Perfect time to test my powers." Soon after saying that a strange light appeared around Sora, the same light appeared around his friends down below and then what appeared to be a clock appeared in front of him. The hands on the clock were moving forward at a rapid speed, then without warning Sora and his two friends below disappeared.

The Xelor with the three out of his way, moved to grab his sword and finish off the old man below. He trust the blade towards the mans face but just before it could reach the old man, the man's eyes widened, and he dodges the attack and jumps to the side.

"Where did you send the boys!" the man demanded. The Xelor jumped then ignoring the mans question exclaiming. "My time magic doesn't work of him!" The Xelor then formed his hands into the gesture that would once again stop time but before it truly worked a giant burst of fire erupted in his direction.

The man retrieved the baby carriage from its position in the air and turned to leave, leaving the charred remains from the battle behind him.

Behind the man's back the Xelor got up among the burned ruins and stared at the retreating back of the elderly man and his charge. The Xelor's eyes widened as a gust of wind cause the mans robe to flare out,

"A dragon! It really was a dragon!" The greatest source of Wakfu in the world!" The now revealed dragon heard none of the Xelor's excitement as he continued on his way.

**A.N. So for a few things sorry if this is confusing I don't normally right in third person but I thought that it would be easiest to write this fanfic in third person, also when Grougaloragran is explaining Sora's heart and how it appears to be housing another that is referring to Ventus, from Birth by Sleep. and the part that is missing which is clouded by shadow, I thought that would be cool, considering that after Sora's turns into a heartless after at the end of the first game and then gains the 'anti-form' in the second game I wanted to include that and the 'anti-form' will play a role later on.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So my twin has been bugging me about updating one of my stories and I thought that since I was stuck on inspiration for the others I would try and update this one and then work on those ones later once I get the motivation again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts I just own the idea of this FanFic.**

Chapter 2

"Come on Eva!"

Yelled the runaway Sadida princess as she urged her mount to go faster toward the strange blue light that had almost blinded them moments before. Amalia couldn't help but become excited over the sense of adventure that overcame her as she raced ahead of her guard and friend. Behind her Evangeline tried to keep up to the princess.

Ahead of them the blue light had disappeared and moments after they heard a yell almost like someone was falling, a crash followed that and then silence. Not wanting to take any chances the Cra archer pulled out her bow, and with her mount still racing forward, she pointed it in the direction of the clearing a glowing arrow at the ready to fire. In front of her Amalia disappeared into the clearing but no screams of terror as she was attacked sounded, but still Eva went forward with caution.

As her mount cleared the trees into the clearing voices reached her ears.

"Sora, Goofy and I are glad that you are okay... But would you mind getting OFF of us!" Eva dispersed her arrow, put her bow away, and dismounted from her Dragoturkey as she took in the scene of three strangely dress individuals in a crumpled heap on the ground. For their races two of the three were obvious, as they untangled themselves and got up off the ground she took in their appearances.

The shortest of the three, an Eniripsa, stood and brushed himself off, from his out burst earlier Eva could tell that he was impatient and was probably prone to yelling. His wings resembled twigs much like most males of his race and fluttered easily at his back. His outfit consisted of blues, grays and whites. He stood and impatiently started tapping his foot as the other two got up.

The next one that was as easy to tell the race as the first was an Ecaflip, with tan skin longish black hair and an outfit just as strange as the Eniripsa. He was slightly more relaxed about the situation and helped the third stranger stand. The third stranger was the hardest to tell, he had brown hair that stuck up in many directions and he was almost as relaxed and the second. He brushed himself off and held out his hand to Eva.

"Hey, I'm Sora." He said it is such a way that one would almost believe that he and the other two were not just lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Eva stared at the boy's hand, being skeptical when Amalia grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Hello, I am Princess Amalia of the Sadida people, and if I may ask where is it that you are from where you wear outfits like those?" Sora looked to his friends, the taller one shrugged while the shorter of the two gave him a warning look that told Eva that they were hiding something. Sora turned again and scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually we aren't really from around here and were wondering where we are?" Eva looked at the three crossed her arms decided against hassling them for information until later.

"Well the Princess and I were just heading to Emelka, if you wish you could accompany us until we reach our destination." Eva said as she remounted her Dragoturkey. From her mount she turned back to see Amalia mounting her own Dragoturkey, she then turned down to Sora and his two friends.

"Sadly we don't have any other mounts that you could use so you three will just have to walk." With that said Eva urged her mount forward, Amalia following suit and the three going at a jogging speed to keep up with the two mounted riders. Behind her Eva could hear the three strangers talking between breaths but not once did they complain about the speed or getting tired. Slightly turning her head Evangeline cast a glance to the three and say that they were keeping up and didn't falter in their steps, almost like they have ran distances like this before. She turned back around and saw that Amalia was staring back at the strangers with an excited gleam in her eyes that told Eva that the princess would start asking questions by the dozen once they stopped.

Eva sighed knowing fully well that she couldn't be stopped and just turned again to face forward seeing a large bridge up ahead. As the group neared the bridge she slowed down their pace and stopped in front of an Enutrof, sporting the ragged clothes and white hair that all Enutrofs where known for. Her shadow was cast over the man, who hadn't noticed their approach.

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Emelka?" Eva asked as those behind her stopped. The man turned and eyed the one who asked him the question, then his gaze went to those who were behind her. He didn't pay much attention to the three standing on the ground much, instead his gaze went directly to the golden stirrups of the Sadida girl's mount.

"Why yes my lady, this is the way to Emelka, and if this is your first time, I can give you a tour personally." The Enutrof said with a bow, Eva sent a glare at the man, without saying a word to him she turned to the three strange companions. "This is where Amalia an I take our leave, just as the Enutrof said if you follow this bridge you should get to Emelka just fine."

With that she turned and urged her mount forward, Amalia and her mount close behind. Soon after the two were out of sight Sora turned to his friends. "Well Donald, Goofy you heard what she said." Sora turned his sight down the bridge and began jogging, he made a gesture with his arm telling his friends to follow. "Let's go guys." And just like that the Enutrof was left alone without earning a single kama from any of the strangers. He sighed and began making his way to Emelka, singing, unaware of the little bug shaped device that was watching him.

* * *

><p>The three walked almost in a line seeming far more cheerful then most people would if they had found them selves in a similar situation. Sora placed his hands behind his head, and turned around so that he was walking backwards and facing his friends. "So once we get to this Emelka place what should our first order of business be?" Donald and Goofy exchanged looks then turned back to Sora who was once again wearing his lazy trade mark smile.<p>

"Well I was thinking we should get a meal first and discuss what to do next afterwards." Goofy suggested as he started walking in his usual slouched over laid back kinda way. Donald on the other hand had to walk with short bursts of speed just to keep up. "Well I think we should try to find a map first, and then go out to eat." Stated Donald in the clear voice that he had while in this form. Almost as if they had planned it, "Sora, what do you want to do first?" Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora waiting for his answer. Sora put some thought into it and then shrugged.

"Well as much as I agree with Donald and getting a map first I also think we should get food first, so how about we just go with whatever we bump into first." Donald and Goofy both let out sighs. They have been with Sora long enough to know that, would've been his answer. The three continued and once the town that they thought to be Emelka came into view the three sped up their pace and ran the rest off the way.

In the town they had no idea as to how much their clothes made them stick out. People who lived in the town would cast the three looks then and again as the three strangely dressed individuals made their way through town. The three followed their instincts or rather their guts to an Inn that had a wonderful aroma wafting out from inside. Sora had his hand on the door and was about to turn the knob when Donald yelled out.

"Sora wait! Do we even have money that is local to this world?" Donald asked as he tore Sora's hand from the knob. Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Donald there are bound to be Moogles in here so what are you so worried about." Sora stated as he once again placed his hand on the knob. This time it was Goofy that intervened. "Sora, I think Donald has a point, because so far we haven't even seen any Moogles, even as we past through the last village that was on the bridge."

Sora removed his hand from the handle and turned. "So what do you suppose we do then? Starve?" As the last word escaped his mouth as one all three of their stomachs let out growls of hunger at the promise of food just beyond the door but no way of getting to it.

Defeated the three sat at the side of the Inn practically killing themselves with the torture of the promised food behind them on the other side of the wall. The three sat like this when a young boy wearing a strange hat that to Sora seemed all to familiar. The boy walked up and stood in front of the three.

"My dad won't like you guy sitting there. He says that people sitting in front of the Inn scare away guests." The boy stated as Sora continued to stare at the boy's hat trying to remember where it was that he had seen such a strange hat before. While Sora was focusing more on the boy's hat Donald was taking ahold of the situation, trying to get a meal out of the boy, who Donald could just tell was to good for his own good, much like a spikey haired friend of his.

After explaining the situation that the three had found themselves in, the boy who said his name was Yugo ran inside to see if they cud make a deal for a meal. After a few minutes Yugo returned with good news as well as a smile on his face.

"My dad said that you would do dishes to pay off the meal." The three followed Yugo inside and the aroma that they thought was heavenly from the outside was even more so once it hit them as they entered the Inn. The three sat down next to one another and suddenly a deep, gruff, voice came from behind Donald, almost making the small winged, once a duck, teen jump from his seat. "Sorry, but that seat belongs to a friend of mine, you are going to need to move." The three turned to the source of the voice and from the kitchen Yugo called out.

"Hey Dad! Sorry I forgot to tell them about the chair, but these are the three that I was talking about!" Yugo's father smiled and the tension that his outburst had caused was instantly gone. "That is fine, and I am Alibert, Yugo's father and Mayor of Emelka." Wait so this man was not only the one who was kindly letting them eat at his establishment but he was also the mayor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged looks and nodded to one another all of them coming to the same conclusion. It was Sora that spoke.

"Sir you wouldn't happen to have a map would you? Cause my companions and I are currently lost and we have a... mission to get back to." At Sora's request Alibert shook his head. "Sorry boys but as travelers you must know that it is close to impossible to acquire a map of the world and if not impossible then very rare to find one."

The three exchanged downcast expressions but before their mood could get to downcast the door of the Inn opened and in the doorway stood the old white haired man in shabby clothes from the bridge. The man sat down in the chair that Donald had once occupied and began a conversation with Alibert about things from the past proving that the two did in fact know each other. The old man paused during the conversation and looked at the three friends sitting next to him.

"You three are from the bridge." Stated Ruel Stroud whose name Sora and his friends only found out as he and Alibert were talking. Now that Ruel saw them up close he was able to take in their appearances, as well as their outfits the likes of which he had never seen before. "So I had never seen you three or outfits such as yours before, mind telling us where you three are from?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged graces again only this time they did not know how to reply in the end it was Sora who answered.

"Well you see we aren't.. really from... this... area and we aren't really at liberty to tell you where we are from." Sora said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head able to tell by the looks exchanged that they didn't believe what he had said at all. Luckily before the two could press the matter screams reached the Inn from the town and soon following the screams something crashed through the door and wall of the Inn causing debris and wood splinters to fly everywhere.

The Inn sat in stiff silence as the dust and debris fell and settled. Everyone gasped as one when they saw what had crashed through the wall. Sora took I'm the appearance of the large beast that took up nearly the entire hole that it had made into the wall. The large beast had grey skin and red hair, but the main thing that Sora saw were the beasts dull grey eyes that appeared dead. Though Sora couldn't his eyes from the beast something behind the beast called for Sora's attention more. Behind the beast Sora could just barely make out the shapes of many heartless all swarming behind the beast just waiting to get at their vices inside as well as the one thing that dare try to get in their way. The keybearer. Him.

**A.N. Merry Christmas all you wonderful readers and thanks to the two who had reviewed up to this point, sorry that I didn't get this out sooner but as I have mentioned in my other fics I am a horrible procrastinator. And I am sorry if it ended kinda slow but I had to retype the ending about four times so yeah**

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So I have ended up in a rode bloke with my other stories so here for you people reading this is another update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 3

The room was silent as the beast walked in with heavy steps almost like it wasn't in control of itself and walked over to a shelf on the wall that contained strange shaped trophies that had been put up on display. It picked up on the the trophies and held it to its face.

"Pretty.. nice" The creature said in a slow almost forced voice. After the beast said that a second voice one that was much clearer and mot at all forced spoke up speaking only to the beast. "Forget about that, idiot, we have other things to do." Then the words that Sora and his friends heard were Sora and his friends could get up from their seats a white cloth flew over their heads and landed on the head of the beast. Before the three could do anything Yugo was standing beneath the beast glaring at it angrily.

"Hey you, look at the mess you've made." The child said as he continued to glare and then as if he were an adult scolding their child he continued. "If you think for a second that I'm going to clean this mess up, you're crazy!" Sora and his friends along with everyone else in the Inn stared at the young probably suicidal child in shock as he stood is ground against a beast that literally toward above him.

Then Sora remembered the Heartless that had followed the beast and looked through the corner of his eye looked through the hole that the beast had made and saw that the Heartless were completely still (well as still has a Heartless got) and that they were simply starring inside, or more specifically at the large grey skinned beast. Almost like they were waiting for orders for the giant. Sora turned back to Yugo and the beast just as it was about to bring a fist down on the small child. Again the darker unforced voice came from the beasts direction.

"That's it let all out all your hate, all your anger, let your darkness give you strength." Sora listened and in his mind he saw his friend Riku, or really it was Ansem at the time, starring down at him telling him that he was the true key blade bearer for he wasn't afraid of the darkness that had swallowed their island, for he had gained control of the darkness. But it wasn't Riku that said those things it had been Ansem.

If this was the same thing someone being controlled by the darkness then he would free them, for after he had found Riku and left him again inside he had vowed that he would never allow another person to suffer the same as Sora summoned the key blade Yugo was hit back into the kitchen by the beast.

Following his lead Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and jumped into action. The guests at the Inn ran to the hole in the wall the the beast had created Sora raced in front of them and cleared a path through the Heartless as they finally started attacking now that their prey had started coming to them. Behind him, Donald and Goofy were holding the beast back and distracting it. The key blade cut through the low level shadows and once he finished attacking them her went back inside to help his friends.

Yugo's father and the grey haired man were also fighting the beast and had been knocked back by its large three clawed hands. Sora and his friends kept their distance as they tried to find its weak soot, like most enemies that they have fought up to this point in their travels, but with three people from this world who knew how to fight it down their chances of winning were slim to none. Luckily for them Sora wasn't one to just give up easily, he always pulled through in the end, even when he was stuck fighting alone he always found a way out of a situation, and this fight was no different.

He looked to Donald and Goofy and saw that both were on the verge of collapse. Whatever this thing was it was strong and it didn't seem to get worn out easily. Then as they continued fighting Yugo's father and his friend were once again able to join the fight as Donald used cure to help get the two back on their feet. Just as Sora jumped at the beast ready to attack it swung it's arm out and swatted him away like a fly.

Sora didn't have time to catch himself before his body made impact with the wall that was behind him. As his body made impact it resulted in the wall cracking from the force and he fell to the ground unable to get up. When he looked to his friends he saw that they were in the same condition. Donald was swatted and landed in a crumpled heap among barrels that had broke upon his impact and Goofy was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from the beast having been thrown down.

At this point the beast had Yugo's father and his friend locked in its grip by their shirts the man's weapon of choice, a shovel, laying on the ground at his feet. Once again the dark voice that seemed to control the beast spoke.

"Good now kill these two and finish off the rest." It said as the old man's eyes widened in realization. "It's a shushu! He's being controlled by a shushu!" The beast looked down at the man as the voice once again told it what to do. "The old man knows to much he is going to have to go first." The man looked in terror as the beast raised him up higher off of the floor.

Just as it looked like it was the end for the old man a metal tray flew through the air for behind the counter and hit the beast square in the back of the head. They all turned their heads to the source and saw Yugo back on his feet and glaring once again at the beast. "Hey, what's a shushu?!" He asked her on his spot on top of the counter.

"A shushu is a demonic beast that is locked inside of an inanimate object and if guarded in properly it take possession of its guardian and wrecks havoc on the world!" The man explained in a terrified voice. Again the voice that controlled the beast told it to kill the man and the rest of them, but before it could do as the voice commanded Yugo from the counter disappeared into one the portals that he had just learned to make and appeared again right on top of the beast pulling at the eye that was located on top of the things forehead actually pulling the eye off.

The eye then took the form of a small almost knife sized sword and the beast began shrinking in size, its skin turning to the color of a normal peach-ish shade. Yugo dropped the blade and stood up and starred down at the person. "Whoa did he shrink in the wash?" Yugo asked in a joking matter.

At the group continued to stare at the person, who by Sora's guess was a little older then he was by a few years, when suddenly the person stood up and with great urgency spoke. "There's something absolutely important that I must tell you!" As he spoke his words slurred together and the red headed teen fell asleep while standing up. His snores telling those witness to it that he truly was out cold.

Then for the second time in one day screams sounded and the group raced outside. Once outside their saw complete chaos as people ran away from small ankle high beings that were spread throughout the entire village.

Sora turned to Jiminy who had tucked himself away within the folds of his hood. "Jiminy, are those things heartless?" Sora asked the cricket as he gestured to the small beings. Jiminy shook his head. "Well a such as those things truly resemble heartless I can say without a doubt that those are in fact not, though they do seem just as dangerous if not more so." The cricket stated from Sora's shoulder. Sora turned back to the scene in front of him and to his horror watched as someone touched by the small creatures stopped where he stood, rooted to the ground, and began sprouting leaves becoming a type of shrub.

The group split up and defended different people then as if to make matters worse heartless joined the small creatures and the people of this world didn't have any way of defeating the strange creatures. Sora led the people that he was protecting over to where Donald and Goofy were both protecting their own groups.

"Guys we can't just leave Yugo and the other two to fight against the Heartless on their own, we have to go help them." Sora stated then with agreeing nods from his friends the three raced off to find the other three. After they had found Yugo and the Ruel they raced off again with those they were protecting in the middle of the group to find Yugo's father.

Just as Alibert came into view, protecting a family by their home, the group watched in horror as one of the ankle high creatures reached out from behind him causing the mayor to drop his shovel and stare off with a gaze that wasn't really seeing anything.

Yugo raced to his father's side and grabbed hold of his hand. "Dad!" At the sound of his sons voice Alibert turned is gaze toward his son then in his last moment managed to give if son a final message.

"Yugo, there is a message from your real family for you that you must find. Please Yugo... find.. the mess..age." With that Alibert was a shrub that was stuck were he was standing with his son looking up at him with teary eyes. Ruel turned and spotted something that resembled one of those creatures that had attacked the village and not wanting to take any chances took his shovel and slammed it on top of the thing a couple of times take sure that it was dead.

* * *

><p>Nox stared at the screens as the old Enutrof destroyed his device. More screens appeared in front of him each showing a different image of the young boy in the strange hat as well as the three strangers that had gotten in his way twelve years ago. He knew that he had sent them forward but had know idea that they were back.<p>

The Xelor looked at the screens taking in the strange weapons that the three from the past used, when from within the shadows behind him a voice, that was laced with poison shaped it's way to where he stood.

"Hello one with darkness in their heart. I am here to assist you, but only if you can assist me in return." Nox turned at the voice anger flowing through his veins, just the thought that his Grannis allowed someone into his clock angered him. Nox stared into the shadows that had enveloped most of the room. From within the shadows he saw two piercing eyes staring back at him.

The eyes stared and Nox could tell that they held malice and hate he could also sense another being only he could not see their eyes and he could tell that it didn't have a such malice. " Who is there?" Now called out into the shadows a few minutes passed before a reply came.

" I will show myself all in good time but for now I will warn you of the boy's power." Came the voice whose owner Nox could not yet see.

"Which boy would you be referring to?" Asked the Xelor once again into the shadow. A clawed hand revealed itself from the shadows and pointed to the images that had been displayed behind him. Nox turned and saw which one the shadowed hand had been gesturing to.

"The boy who holds the key like weapon holds great power and is bound to stand in your way." The hidden figure began explaining. Nox turned back to the figure and took a step forward trying to see his uninvited guest.

The hand came back out of the shadows and made the universal signal that told Nox to stop. Once he did the voice continued from its shadowed place.

"However if you can find a way to control the boy it will vastly aide you in the long run." Once again Nox turned back to the screens that displayed the three including the strange child. Now he was interested in both the boy with the 'keyblade' as well as the young boy with the high energy readings and his pet tofu that had the vibrantly colored feathers.

* * *

><p>One of the children that Yugo's father had been protecting grabbed a hold of Yugo's hand and when Yugo looked down he wasn't with the gaze of a child whose face was decorated with paint and whose eyes were just as tear filled as Yugo's.<p>

"Yugo pweaz save our pawents. " The small child said with the type of lisp that was common to his age group. Yugo nodded his head and simple said. "I promise Ruel and I will do all that we can to save everyone."

From where he stood Ruel stated that he doesn't normally do stuff like this for free but for an old friend such as Alibert he would make an exception. With that the group left and are their way toward the forbidden forest that was located near by with the red head who called himself Percidal racing after them after getting 'distracted' by the shushu named Rubilax.

A.N. So thank you to those of you reading this I appreciate every view and every comment, all of which give me the drive to continue working on this fanfic.

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Yay new update second one this month I think so yay for me. Don't really have much to say this time so on to the story. Yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 4

The rag-tag group made their way into the forbidden forest that was located close to the town of Emelka. The Enutrof, Ruel Stroud, and the Iop Shushu guardian, Percedal, were conversing about Ruel's 'youth' as a bounty hunter. Donald, Sora, and Goofy were in the middle of the ground not really saying anything just taking in their new surroundings that came with the new world that they found their selves on and curious about the life that could be found on it.

Even though it didn't appear so Donald was also listening in on the conversation that was being held in front of them. Sora and Goofy were both aware that Donald was listening in and knew that even in this new for his greetings had yet to change, and would probably lead them into trouble later on.

The two sighed knowing that there was nothing that they could do and unaware of the 12 year old boy behind them was at the moment practicing his new found powers on his tofu Az and would soon come after them with it. While Yugo was practicing his powers, Az flew off in a frenzied fit.

"Has anybody seen Az?"

Yugo called up from the back of the group. No one answered nor did they need to as the small yellow bird popped out from his hiding spot slight lily with a quiet chirp. Behind the bird Yugo summoned one of his portals, reached through, grabbed the bird from behimd, and finally pulled the terrified bird through. Yugo smiled thinking that he had just about mastered all there was to his powers.

"Let's pull the same trick on dad when we rescue him Az." Yugo said the bird who flew just around the boy's shoulder. Yugo satisfied summoned a portal that appeared right up next to Percedal and Ruel, who at the moment were over looking a 'map' that Percedal had drawn during the time he had spent in the forest.

Reaching through the portal Yugo tapped Percedal shoulder causing the Iop to look up from the map. He looked around in confusion for a few seconds then brought his gaze to Ruel. Satisfied that he had found the culprit, Percedal gave the Enutrof a stupid smile and then turned his attention back to his unhelpful map.

Ruel, deciding that the Iop's map was going to be no help at all called back to Yugo.

"Yugo do you think you could go to the tops of the trees and see where we are?" Yugo nodded and summoned two portals one next to him, and another above a branch in a nearby tree. Sora and his friends watched as the young boy scaled the tree in that fashion and the entire group nearly jumped out of their skins as the boy returned quicker then he had left.

"There's a large tree in that direction. I think we should head that way." From Percedal's side came the dark voice from before.

"Heh, outsmarted by a kid."

Quickly the guardian removed the shushu blade prison and hit it against a nearby rock yelling at the demon within to shut up.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still weary of demon in the vessel. If it could take control of the idiot once who knows how many more times it could get loose. And with something that was pure darkness and hatred was it really safe to leave in the hands of the weak looking Iop? They would have to wait and see because at this point they still had no idea has to how this world worked nor of its laws.

Suddenly a scream sounded from in the distance, it came from around the direction that Yugo said the giant tree was. The scream sounded familiar to the three but they couldn't place from where they had heard it, then just as they were about to give up and run to the rescue anyway the scream sounded again.

"That scream sounded like it certainly from that green haired girl we ran into earlier."

Goofy stated as Percedal ran off in that direction saying something about a princess. The three then followed the red headed Iop and were soon followed by Yugo and Ruel. Coming to a clearing Sora and his friends took in the situation.

The two women they met earlier were standing on a thick branch of a nearby tree their mounts having been turned into shrubs much like the villagers of Yugo's home. Those black beings, that had turned everyone into the shrubs surrounding the base of the tree. Sora knew they weren't heartless but just their appearances left Sora feeling like their were closely related to the beings that he and his friends fought which had lost their hearts.

"Evangelyn, Amalia, what are you two doing here?" Sora asked the two females as they climbed down from the safety of their branch, now that it was all clear of danger. Eva looked at Sora and his friends recognizing them along with the Enutrof who had tried to get Kamas out of her and Amalia.

"I was just a out to ask the say thing." Eva stated, she always clearly still weary of the three strangely dressed people that she and the princess had both met earlier. Before Sora could answer the Cra's question Ruel beat him to it.

"Let's all introduce ourselves then we can explain ourselves to you." Eva crossed her arms then sighed.

"Fine I am Evangelyn, and this is traveling companion Amalia, we are on a pilgrimage together." Eva stated turned towards Ruel.

"Right, I am Ruel Stroud, the Iop over there is Sir Percedal, shushu guardian, the the kid is Yugo, adopted son of my best friend." Ruel paused and turned to Sora and his two friends unsure on how to introduce those three, then shrugged it off, the two ladies seemed to already know the three expecially since they had ran into him as a large group. With that out of the way the Enutrof continued.

"Yugo's father and the rest of Elmelka were turned into shrubs by the polters and so we are here trying to find a way to turn everyone back." Ruel finished as he crossed his arms. Amalia cast a sad glance down to the young boy, who now had a sad expression of his own at the reminder that Ruel had just given him.

Then Amalia looked up to the rest of the group. "Well, I had a prophetic dream, where Sadida told me to go to the Forbidden Forest, so we were destined to run into each other." The Princess explained.

The group now with the addition of two people continued forward Sora, DOanld, and Goofy at this point were on edge, usually where ever they went Heartless were soon to follow and attack the three, but since they entered the forest not a single Heartless had shown itself. Something was off and the three were the only ones to know. The three were casting paranoid glances through the trees looking for any signs of the Heartless when a sob from Amalia brought the three back to the present situation.

The Sadida Princess had stopped next to a withered tree, sobs escaping her as she was able to feel its pain.

"Poor thing." The Princess said as she bent down next to the tree and rested her hand on its trunk. from the other side of Goofy Eva grunted. "Ogrest Chaos." She said. Ruel turned towards the Cra.

"Oh you can't really believe in those old legends, can you? No one even knows if the creature exists." With that Eva grunted again and went to the princess in a hope to comfort the saddened Sadida.

Ruel adverted his gaze from the two girls and something next to the trunk caught his eye. When he turned he was hoping for a Kama but all he found was an odd little robotic bug, that seemed to have been destroyed. Ruel stooped down and examined it closer.

"I destroyed one of these things back in Emelka." stated the old Enutrof as he brought himself back up to a standing position. Sora was staring at the thing, which seemed somehow familiar to him, but the only thing he could think of that could possibly match it was the thing that Grougaloragran had called Xelor, but that couldn't be so because that person was long gone, or so Sora and his friends thought.

Sora looked up not wanting to focus to much on the bug and saw, towering above all the other trees the giant one that Yugo must have mentioned before. Even from this distance Sora could tell that it was old and close to dying, if anything Sora was surprised that the thing was still standing. Other then the fact that it was still standing there was something else about the tree that seemed, off, to him. The rest of the group had begun making their way towards the tree and Sora ran to catch up, the strange sense that something was wrong hanging over him.

As they ran Amalia seemed to be the one in the biggest hurry. Sora seemed to guess that since she could feel the pain of the trees she probably felt the same sense of something wrong that he did.

Finally as they neared the clearing of the tree Sora got a reason to the bad feeling. Hundreds of polters stood spread throughout the clearing, each one staring at the group with their blank white stares. Then there was a matter of the tree it self, which towered above everyone, but what drew the groups attention were the black mushrooms that sprouted all along the trees bark.

Tentatively Sora walked towards the tree wanting to get a closer look at the objects, but just as he got close enough a branch swung down knocking the teen away. Just as Sora made impact with the ground he did a kick roll and got back to feet.

He looked up and watched as the branch that had swung at him returned to its original place. Only then did he realize that the branch branched off and appeared like a hand. But those mushrooms worried him more. For just before he was swatted away he was able to catch a glimpse of black shadow like tendrils coming from then and just beneath The top was the symbol of the Heartless. He would've caught more details if he hadn't of been swatted away.

"Sora are those things?" Donald asked from the other side of the group. Without turning to Donald, Sora nodded. Yugo then turned to Sora. "What are they?" Sora finally looked to the group.

Donald and Goofy had both summoned their weapons. Eva and Percedal also had their weapons at the ready. Yugo's hands were glowing blue with the energy that created his portals and Amalia's face was drawn, almost as though it were her suffering from the heartless.

Sora examined the enemies.

First there were the polters, dangerous enough with just one touch, with that one touch it would all be over. Second there were the new heartless that they have never fought before, they wouldn't be able to get help from Jiminy till this battle was done so it was still unknown how to beat them. But like most plants they would probably be weak against fire, but since they were on the tree it would be stupid to use that attack. Then finally there was the tree itself. When Sora simply got near it, the tree was quick to lash out so there was no telling what would happen when the group rushed forward with weapon raised.

Sora turned to the group. "Donald don't use fire unless on the polters, we don't want to harm the tree. And for everyone as a whole keep an eye out for the branches. I am sure I don't need to tell you this but they can do just as much damage as anything." With that the group nodded in understanding. The group then steeled themselves for the fight.

**A.N. So the fight will take place next x-rated and I will hopefully upload a picture of the new heartless on my DA account just look up Samansa-chan147 on DA hopefully I will have the pics uploaded soon.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. new chapter anyone? I have to admit I didn't type the fight in the last chapter because 1) the chapter seemed long enough to me and 2) I truly don't think I can type fight scenes at all so I will give it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 5

Percedal was the first to make a move as he charged for the polters that had begun closing in on the group. Eva let loose arrows that would pierce the small being, and Ruel would bring his shovel on top of them, flattening the little black creatures. Sora, Donald and Goofy on the other hand raved forward hoping to free the tree from the heartless.

Sora cast a glance to his left as saw a polter coming up from behind the silver haired teen.

"Donald!" Sora yelled just as the polter was reaching out with one of its antenna. Donald turned and called thunder out, the large bolts struck in many places, causing many polters to fall and sink into the ground. Eva also cast a wary glance to the Eniripsa, never before has she seen one of that race use a spell like that.

With more of the polters gone and many of them being held back by the others Sora and his friends continued forward, Goofy taking put many of the polters as he went, by slamming down on the small black creatures with his shield. Some of the polters had even been unfortunate to be under foot as Goofy ran, the tall Ecaflip completely unaware that he was stepping many of the ranks.

Just as before as Sora and his friends neared the tree with their weapons draw l, the massive branches swung at them, their only choices at that point were to dodge or be swatted away, and waste time.

Goofy having decided that he wouldn't be much help against the Heartless that were afflicting the tree turned and tossed his shield low to the ground taking out polters as it left and flew back with a practiced throw. Donald limited mostly to magic had to be careful as to not harm the tree anymore then the heartless already were, so he avoided using any fire spells that he had up his arsenal or any spells this used near the tree would cause it to go ablaze.

Sora on the other hand went in straight for the heartless, which in the beginning he had assumed couldn't attack, due to lack of arms. However the heartless seemed keen on proving him wrong. They were smart enough to block, most of his swings, and would knock him back by swinging their heads, at him and if Sora had counties right there were five of them. Sora sighed, he had to figure out some easier way to beat the that didn't involve burning the entire tree down.

From behind Sora Eva readied another arrow, an ice one and aimed it at another polter ready to take aim when she saw one getting to close to the teen. she re-aimed the arrow at the polter and let the arrow loose, watching as it flew and hit the target, but the creature was to close to Sora and the ice from the arrow spread to quickly, the teen tried to get back by the tree after having been knocked back by the Heartless ,as he and his friends called them, and found that he couldn't move his foot a bit to late as he fell forward, most likely braking or at least spraining something the way that his ankle twisted due to its icy restraints.

Eva winced as it was to late to warn him, then watched as Amalia ran to his side and checked to see if the teen was okay, then called her brambles to see if they could do any damage against the Heartless. The brambles quickly found their way around one of the Heartless and just as quickly wrapped themselves around the enemy. Wrapping around tighter and tighter until there was nothing less of the thing.

Sora and his friends stared in shock as a Heartless was taken down almost easily by someone else. But it wasn't over as a branch came down and swung Amalia and Sora away, breaking Sora's leg free of the ice but probably breaking his leg as well. Amalia summoned a large flower to catch the two of them before they hit the ground. Donald and Goofy were finishing up the other heartless while Eva, Ruel and Percedal finished off the polters.

Amalia slid off the flower and turned to Sora.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at Sora's leg. Sora followed her gaze and tried to move it. It moved, so it wasn't to badly broken, but he let out a groan of pain signifying that something was wrong.

"I should be fine, after a few days." Sora stated as he tried to get up. Back at the battle everyone had just about cleared the Heartless and polters, though Eva was unaware of the polter that was currently coming up behind her. Percedal on the other hand saw it and ran ed towards it smashing it with Rubilax. He looked up at Eva and gave her a stupid grin.

"I just saved you life Eva, I do believe that is worthy of a kiss." He stated while puckering his lips together. The polter that he had just hit with Rubilax wasn't finished though and as Percedal was going in for a kiss, an antenna was brought to his ankle quickly turning the shushu guardian into a shrub much like many others in Emelka. The tree seemed to have card down as well as the threat of the Heartless was no more.

Slowly it reached down and softly picked up the sadida, Sora being the person that he is took it as a threat and swung the keyblade at the trees hand only to loose his balance, due to not being able to put wait of his one foot, and fell to the we ground watching as the tree brought Amalia higher and higher till she was held level with its face.

Even from their spots on the group mind the group could hear the tree talking and could tell that Amalia and it were having a conversation. Suddenly the old tree was rejuvenated an Amalia used her abilities as a Sadida to heal the trees pain. The tree brought Amalia back to the ground and then a polter went to Percedal and having touched him returned him to his original un-shrubby form. Having been preparing for a kiss the Iop well forward and instead of kissing the blonde Cra ended up kissing dirt.

The tree, Soft Oak, sent the polters back to Emelka to free all the people who were standing as shrubs. The group rode atop the creatures glad that they didn't have to walk back, especially Sora, who sat atop the polters heads

Once the polters reached Emelka the creatures branched off to take care of different parts of the group of polters that the heroes stood on top of continued forward towards the inn. The polters quickly freed Alibert and the other villagers and the returned to the forest in a large black moving cluster.

Alibert upon being freed saw Yugo and picked the young boy up spinning the child around in the air. "Yugo I thought I told you to go to Oma." Alibert said as he placed Yugo down. A frown came to Yugo's face as he looked at his father

"I know but I wanted to make sure to free you and everyone else first." Yugo said as an explanation. Alibert smiled and before he could say anything to his son a blast knocked everyone back and then suddenly they all found themselves stuck frozen in midair. Sora and his two friends knew this feeling all to well and looked to see that within the middle of the frozen group stood the one who had sent the three friends here in the first place.

"Greetings, my name is Nox, if you do as I say no one will get hurt." Sora and his friends all wore the same expression of hate as they glared at the being. From one side Ruel exclaimed.

"He's a Xelor, a mage that controls time. This was news to the trio. In his head Sora was already thinking of what this eat for the three of them. Just where or in this case when did they reappear.

He hadn't really thought about it much but now that he was it dawned on him. That when they disappeared the clearing that they were in was completely demolished and burning, but when they came to the clearing was once again green and lush. So...

A face appeared in front of Sora, shocking out of his concentration. "Hmm when I made it so that you were no longer in my way, I never thought that I would run into you three, twelve years later."

This revelation caused Sora's blood to freeze in his veins. They went twelve years in the future!? So what about Kairi? What about Riku? Would they even think he was alive anymore? These thoughts all scared him.

"But a cording so someone, this little development may prove to be in my favor." The Xelor said. Sora in turn sent the Xelor a glare that he had hoped would kill. The Xelor paid no heed and turned to Yugo.

"Now, boy with the blue hat, tell me all that you know about the dragon Grougaloragran." While Yugo stated that he knew nothing of Grougaloragran. But the three friends all but yelled out at once, all yelling the same thing.

"What do you want with him!" The Xelor ignored the three as he was still talking to the twelve year old boy. "If you don't tell me what I want I will end all of you little friends starting with your Tofu."

With that the small yellow bird was brought to the Xelor's hand. Once Az was within the beings grasp, Nox plucked the bright blue tail feather that stood out among the natural yellow of the Tofu.

Just as the feather was plucked it was overcome by some sort magic, and floated into the air and began inscribing a message of a language that was not readable. Just as the feather finished the message and began floating to the message itself seemed to flow right into Yugo's eyes.

The boys eyes widened as though a voice was reading to him what the strange message had said. Nox demanded what the massage had said, but Yugo refused, then just as the Xelor was about to attack, Alibert somehow over came to power that the Xelor had used on them and attack ked the Xelor.

A force kept Alibert from causing any major damage but in the end it caused the Xelor to disappear from the group, but after some kind of whiplash Alibert lost his strength and fell to the ground, his hair instantly going from its natural light brown to an old and matted gray.

With the Xelor gone everyone could finally Move and instantly they all ran to the inn keepers side. After Yugo had explained what the estate had told him, the group decided that their next move was to head toward the island called Oma.

As the group left toward what Ruel said was a Zapp Portal, Alibert watched his son's the the groups receding backs with a sad smile on his face.

**A.N. So yeah again not quite happy with the fight scene but it has been long enough without an**

**Update so here all go. Also I have images of Sora and his friends As well as Sora's drive forms all on my Deviantart account. My NE there is the same that I have here Samansa-chan147. That is all I have to say for now.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Yay it is an update! ^.^ who has been waiting for this one? I don't know... But a few of my characters from the mmorpg game of Wakfu will show up in this chapter and no this chapter has nothing to do with the cartoons story line but this is when Sora and his friends get their new outfits... so let us go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 6

The group walked through the Zapp portal. Once on the other side they took in their surroundings, then without warning, Eva turned.

"So is there anything else you haven't told us?" The female Cra demanded as the crossed her arms and glared at the three. Amalia wanted to defend the three, one of them still limping from the injury caused by Evans frozen arrow.

"Eva, without them we would've never been able to beat those Heartless things." The Sadida Princess stated to her Cra guard. Eva turned her gaze away, while Sora shifted his weight. When Eva turned back she she wore a resigned expression as she sighed.

"Yes you are right, princess." The Cra stated in defeat but Amalia didn't look any happier.

"Eva, you must stop calling me princess!" Amalia all but yelled. "While we are on this journey you and I are nothing but good friends, and you will address me just as Amalia." By the tone of her voice Eva knew that the princess wouldn't take no for an answer and so she could do nothing but resign herself to the orders of her princess.

"Yes of course," Eva paused as though she were still unsure about addressing the princess as a friend. "Amalia, but if we are traveling with these three, I would like to stop somewhere first." With that Eva turned her back to the group and began making her way toward the town that was nearby.

By the looks of the town, much of it seemed to be in construction. Eva navigated her way through town effortlessly and only stopped once she stood in front of small white building, with a sign above the door that clearly said.

_"Dragon Tailors"_

Eva opened the door, which caused a bell to ring, alerting those inside of her presence. Everyone else followed behind her until everyone stood within the small main room. The owner of the establishment walked in from behind a door, located at the back of the room behind the counter. She looked at those in the group until her eyes fell on Eva.

The woman turned back to the open door behind her and yelled to the back.

"Drogile there is a young Cra here for that favor you owe her!" It took a few moments for a muffled reply to come and then the woman turned back to Eva.

"It'll be just a moment dear." Eva nodded, then the group waited in silence.

"What did she mean by favor?" Yugo asked Eva after a minute had passed. Without taking her gaze from the door in the back Eva replied almost as though she wasn't really answering the boy. "I helped him with something and he told me before I left that I could call on whenever for a favor, so I amusing that favor now?" By the look on her face the group could tell that Amalia was about to demand what it was that Eva had done for the male, but before she could say anything, a high shrill voice pierced through the silence.

"Evaaaaaaaa!" Bounding out of the door behind the counter came a raven haired Eniripsa boy, one who was clearly excited as he quickly flew over the counter and nearly tackled Eva to the ground, once he had the Cra in a tight hug the male began speaking at a hundred words per minute.

"Oh my god Eva I was waiting so long I have the perfect design for your wedding dress and everything, I just can't wait to see it on you. It will look completely stunning and you will be the most gorgeous bride in all the world of twelve. No one will ever be able to top what I have planned." Everyone stared in silence at the hyper Eniripsa who was going on about some kind of wedding dress.

Eva finally pried herself free then shook the Eniripsa to get him out of his perfect fantasy world and back to reality.

"Drogile, that is not why I here." Eva started slowly making sure the Eniripsa male understood. "I have three friends in need of new outfits and new that were the only one able to accomplish what I needed."

Drogile turned his attention to the three in question. Taking note of the strange and different outfits that the three were already wearing. Already in his head he was coming up with new outfits for the three. Releasing Eva he walked over to Sora and his friends, grabbing a hold of Sora and Donalds wrists, dragging the two behind him, with Goofy following close behind. Drogile led the three into the back where there were two others already sitting at what seemed to be the kitchen table.

Both were female, one had a light caramel brown skin and the other skin that was a shade darker, they both had black hair, much like Drogile. One of the females wore a scowl as she watched the four pass. Much of her skin was bare and she had many dark tattoos that spiraled all around her arms and to her chest area all of them coming to a stop at a heart shaped tattoo in the middle.

The other had a tail that was lazily swishing through the air much like a lazy cat's tail. At her feet was a gobball that was fast asleep. Her expression was far friendlier, as she smiled at the three strangers. The two sat in silence watching the group go into the next room.

In the next room Drogile quickly located what he and his mother used for measurements. Then quickly went about measuring different areas of the three friends recording the measurements that he got. Then just as quickly as he had dragged the three in to the room, he ushered them out back by the group.

He turned to Eva and frowned. "I still wish you would let make your wedding dress you know." Eva sighed. "Fine Drogile, when the time comes." As she said that the Eniripsa face lit up then with a wave of his hand he told the group that the to new outfits would be finished before the end of the day. With that he ushered the group outside then shut the door, handing Eva a slip of paper stating that it was, "Just in case."

Eva looked around then spotted a pub nearby, she began making her way in that direction and everyone followed her lead. In the pub they took up a table next to the door, and Eva ordered a round of drinks for the group. They sat, and Amalia began demanding what sort of thing Eva did for Drogile that he would have to owe her a favor. Eva though refused to say and just continued enjoying her drink.

As they got their meal two more people entered the pub and cast a glance around the area. Sora looked up and recognized the two from the kitchen area of the tailor they were just at. The two girls spotted the group and made their way over.

The girl with the tattoos instantly made herself comfortable as she pulled back her chair and placed her caramel colored feet on the table. Her bare legs crossed as she grabbed one of the things from Sora's plate, placing the morsel in her mouth.

The other girl smacked the tattooed one then as a waitress came by she ordered her own meal.

"Ev-an-gel-yn." The tattooed girl said as she brought her feet to the ground, she then leaded forward in her chair. "Been awhile since we last saw Little Miss Never-hit." The tattooed girl said with a wide slightly crazy smile etched on her face. Eva sighed hating the nickname that the Sacrier had given her.

"Never thought I would see you again... Lyxa." Eva said hate filling her voice as she said the girls name. The female Sacrier let out a full hearted laugh, missing the fights that she and Eva had when they traveled together for that short time they spent together. Lyxa turned to her companion with the same smile that she had displayed earlier.

"Karunim, don't you miss the short time we spent with Never-hit?" Lyxa asked the Osamodas sitting next to her. The Osamodas in question gave a slight nod to show that she had heard her friend, but out of her attention was on the meal that was placed in front of her.

Once the food was on the table Karunim turned to the Cra. "Yeah its been kinda lonely ever since you went back to the Sadida kingdom." The girl stated as she placed some food in her mouth. Lyxa nodded the laughed.

"Ever since you left Justine has gone back to her usual quiet self." The Sacrier stated as she placed some food from her friends plate into her mouth, then continued with food in her mouth. "Though if you ask me she seems quieter then before." Karunim nodded in agreement and the rest of the group stared in silence as the three girls caught up.

After awhile of the three catching and night quickly approaching, the doors of the pub burst open and through them appeared Drogile, happy and even more hyper then he was before.

"Eva I am so glad to see you three catching up." Drogile said as he leaned into Eva's back. "And you know that if you ever want to come back there is an open spot in the group open." Drogile said said as he turned to the rest of the group. He caught the gazes of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"All right you three now if I could just borrow you three for a bit." Drogile said as he grabbed ahold of Sora and Donald's wrists once again dragging the two behind him, Goofy once again following behind his friends. The four walked the darkening streets towards the tailor shop.

Once inside Drogile led the three to the back room once again as they entered the room the could see three outfits laying out on the furniture. Drogile handed one of each other the outfits to the respectable person. He led the three to different areas where they could change.

At this time the rest of the group had made there way to the tailor shop. After waiting a few minutes the three emerged from the back all in their new outfits. The outfits used ideas from their original outfits.

Donald's used a shirt much like the one of his original outfit, and woven pants like those that Drogile wore. He was given a hat to match his new outfit. Goofy's outfit consisted of black, orange and green. He was given sandals with claws at the end.

Sora was given a hooded vest that was much like his original one, only not as detailed. His outfit was mainly of shades of green and resembled the outfit of a Cra.

Everyone took in the new outfits and Amalia walked up to Sora nudging him. A smile presented itself on her face. " You know Sora?" She started as she took a step back to cast a full look at his new outfit. "You look really good in green."

**A.N. Yay new chapter and to clear things up for my characters. I love all of them and I will hopefully get a picture of all of them on DA soon and speaking of DA I do have pictures of the new outfits that Sora Donald and Goofy recieve. Now for my Oc's.**

** Drogile is a male Eniripsa and is very feminine. **

**Lyxa is a Sacrier and is slightly on the crazy side. **

**Karunim is an Osamodas and the only summon she has in the Gobball. **

**Justine's full name is Justine Tyme an she is a Xelor, yes the pun was intentional. **

**Finally my most recent character who is not mentioned in this chapter for obvious reasons in an Eliatrope named Quimavi. **

**The last one will not show up in this fanfic but the rest of them may make a later appearance. **

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. another update in two days? Something must be wrong with me, but truly I am posting this chapter due to so many people asking for the drive forms and those who didn't review are probably wanting the same thing, so finally a drive form will be introduced. Hopefully it will be enough to tide you people down till the next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 7

Eva had already explained in the pub where it was that she planned on going next so as the group left town, they began making their way towards the market that Eva had mentioned. As they neared it Sora decided that it didn't look much like a market, especially compared to the one found in Agraba. Sora gave a quiet laugh at the thought of the shenanigans that Aladin and Abu would pull in the large bazaar.

The group walked down to the small market. "Okay guys first order of business is to find a map." Eva said as she walked towards one of the vendors. Ruel rolled his eyes. "Sorry but you are going to have to buy it yourself." Eva turned towards the Enutrof with a scowl. Ruel then continued completely ignoring the scowl that was directed at him. "My purse is as bare as a carrot field on Wabbit Island."

Amalia let out a laugh. "Spent all your kamas on that wonderful outfit of yours, did you?" Amalia's laugh got louder as she laughed at her own joke. Then her laugh took on the characteristics of an old throaty cackle. Yugo turned from what he was looking at and stared at the Sadida princess.

"Heh Amalia you sound like a bwork." Amalia threw her hands down in a fit.

"That. Was not. Me!" Amalia yelled out in anger. Then as if to prove her point the laugh sounded again bringing everyone's attention to the sky. The Enutrof vendor behind them yelled out in horror.

"It's the Black Crow!" The group ran off behind a large rock for cover, Eva and Percidal stood ready for the fight Yugo left, leaving Az in Ruel's care. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy raced out after them planning on getting as many vendors away from their shops and to them the black crow sat on his mount having already destroyed some of the shops.

Sora turned and watched as the black crow pointed to one of the vendors and large group of crows much like smaller versions of the black crow mount flew down towards one of the shops and took the entire thing down in seconds.

In the end Sora and his friends had rescued most of the merchants while Eva, Yugo and Dally had missed their shot at the black crow due to Percidal's inability to count. Everyone went to check on one of the vendors and asked about where they would be able to find a map.

The vendor almost reluctantly told the group about Kabrock's shop, stating that the black crow hasn't attacked the shop due to it being built under ground. The group followed the man's directions and soon found themselves surrounded by signs directing them all towards the underground shop.

In front of the door stood a strange device that was probably used to alert the shop owners of visitors. Yugo probably suspected this and grabbed a hold of the device yelling into it.

"Hello! Anyone home!" A voice replied and the door to the side opened, slowly the group entered and the door shut behind them. An Ecaflip female walked into the room with a friendly smile that was clearly fake. Yelling throughout the building she called for her husband. Slowly a slouched over, blue skinned Osamodas entered the room. As the conversation continued the Ecaflip, Miranda, whistled and a strange creature quickly made its way up to the woman's hand.

"But to avoid kama-less people wasting our time we put all our potential costumers through a little test." With that she let the creature she had called a Shnuffle go and it quickly began making its way to the group, making quick work of sniffing for kamas on Yugo, Percidal, and Amalia, each of them received and angry scowl from the Shnuffle as none of them contained a single kama. It then made its way to Eva, smelling a few kamas on the Cra.

With the first four people done it turned to Ruel who had fallen into a barrel at the sight of the creature. "The Shnuffle isn't going to smell Ruel is it?" The small creature answered Amalia's question as it made quick work of Ruel, ringing the bell wildly signaling that it had located a great source of kamas. Miranda smiled. Then turned to Sora and his friends.

"Oh Shnuffle don't forget those three." She called in a sing song voice. The Shnuffle quickly turned towards the three that it's master just indicated and made its way from the Enutrof who smelled of kamas to them.

The Shnuffle sniffed at the feet of Donald and Goofy neither of them gave off the scent of kamas then the little blue haired creature went to Sora. It sniffed at his feet the stared wide eyed at nothing, it's tail went limp and it pawed at his nose. Everyone looked at the creature in shock then Sora looked back to Miranda.

"Um, I think I broke your pet."

Sora claimed as he scratched the back of his head. Miranda stomped over to where the male stood. She picked up the completely disoriented pet glaring at Sora as she stood up again.

"Empty out your pockets." She all but growled. Sora reached into his pockets and grabbed pulled out the pouch that King Mickey had given him when the three were in twilight town. If anything, the Munny inside was what caused the Shnuffle to act the way it was. Unless it was the potions and ethers that he had on stock.

He held out the thee beaded pouch, for Miranda and everyone else to see the pouch received curious looks and such finally Sora removed the contents of the pouch. Everyone looked at the Munny in Sora's hand.

"What is that?" Miranda asked, Eva walked over and grabbed a hold of one of the pieces, inspecting the object in her hand. Sora took it back, "This is Munny." He stated as he placed the piece back into the pouch. Eva reached into a pouch of her own and removed a Kama holding it out for Sora to see.

"I don't know where you're from but this is money." Eva said. "And it isn't called money but Kamas." Donald eyed the gold coin held in the Cra's hand. Sora and Goofy all ready seeing the grey side of their companion showing in his eyes.

Sora shifted on his feet. Well while you guys do that we are going back to see of we can't help at the market. Donald and Goofy both cast Sora the same confused expression, but soon dropped it when they saw the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys there." Donald and Goofy both said. The three exited as the rest of the group tree remained asking for different items that they wanted.

As the three walked they discussed theater of telling the others the truth, in the end they decided that they would wait till the right moment, or till it was absolutely necessary, which ever came first.

After they made it to the field they were able to help repair three of the stalls before the others showed up. They explained the situation and it took no more than five minutes before Ruel's stall had been set up.

Within moments of Eva threatening Ruel je began ringing his bell and yelling out his chant that Eva told him to say, the Black Crow appeared. The group emerged from behind the stall, and just as the Black Crow started his chant, Yugo interupted.

"Wait I just have one question." The Black Crow stopped mod sentence and stared down at the young boy. "Why do you call yourself the black crow?"

"Because it stresses my evil side and invokes fear on all who hear the name, much like the black knight." After the black crow said that he began once again where he left off, once again he was interrupted as Yugo and the others began listing off a bunch of different names that the mounted evil could use instead of the name that he was using at the moment.

As the others continued Sora was aware of the Black Crows growing anger and dodged as the mounted person extended his weapon out catching Ruel by the back of his shirt. "You are coming with me!" The Black Crow yelled as he flew off with Ruel as his captive.

Sora looked to the others, "Uh was that part of your plan?" His question went unnoticed as Eva ran a few steps after the Black Crow. "We have to go get him back." Eva stated in a whisper Amalia replied. "Do we really want to go save him?"

Yugo seemed to have an idea as he raced off in the direction of Kabrock's shop. Everyone else got to the door as Yugo once again yelled into the device next to the door, after awhile he entered and it wasn't long before he came back out with Miranda's Shnuffle on his head. The blue fired elephant like creature sat still until Yugo brought up a Kama and held the golden coin before the creatures face asking the Shnuffle to help the group find Ruel.

In a mad dash the Shnuffle instantly ran off toward it's favorite scent and the group running close behind it. Behind them Miranda burst through the door yelling then going back in and complaining about the pet and her husband.

As they were running Sora was debating whether or not to use a drive form, it always put a lot of strain on his friends and they weren't able to fight when he did so, but he had to use one if they were going to fight their enemy and have a chance at winning. In front of the group the Shnuffle bale gas making its climb up the slope of a mountain, luckily their was a worn down path for easy traveling as in the end the group went all the way to the top just above the low hanging clouds.

In front of them stood Ruel, who was very much safe, and next to him stood Kabrock, wearing an outfit like the Black Crows. Sora was able to put the pieces together while Yugo and his friends were not.

"Ruel, Kabrock! Where's the Black Crow?" Yugo asked. In answer Ruel quickly explained, and proved Sora's hunch right. Kabrock them explained it in his own words , placed his mask back on his head, then got on his mount and jumped off the edge of the cliff side, flying above the group.

"If you want this map you are going to have to defeat me for it." The masked Kabrock yelled down from his position in the air. At this point Sora knew that he was going to have to use one of the Drive forms.

Looking around the battle field for Goofy, he spotted the Ecaflip throwing his shield, much like a Frisbee in the direction of their opponent. "Goofy!" Sora called out as he ran to his friend.

Goofy understanding caught his shield and met Sora half way. "Valor right?" Goofy asked looking to down to Sora's eyes. Sora nodded and could feel as strength from Goofy went into him, giving him the energy needed to hold onto the form that he wanted.

A bright flash enveloped the battle blinding out if not all who were fighting and when it subsided, everyone looked to the source and saw Sora standing over his friend, who was kneeling due to the loss of strength, holding not one but two keyblades, one of which Sora and his two companions have never seen before.

Sora's outfit changed much like it always did when he used a drive form only this time it changed more to match the outfit that Goofy was given. It held its usual red and black color scheme only resembled more of an Ecaflip then a cra.

Sora, not wanting to waste time admiring his new outfit, like he did the first time at Yen Sid's turned his attention back to the battle, aware of Donald running g to Goofy's side till the Drive Forms time ran out.

"Yugo, Amalia, Eva you guys need to get the black crow on the ground so that Percidal, Ruel and I can attack him and his mount." Sora demanded of the group that was staring at the teen, as the supposed Cra just changed from one race to a completely different one. Eva decided that at this point she would demand of the three to tell her and the others where they had come from but that would have to wait till after the battle.

Heeding Sora's demand Yugo opened portal to give Eva's arrows and Amalia's doll more directions to hit from quickly knocking the mounted rider from the sky, with his new form Sora's speed had been increased and he was the first one to begin attacking the enemy. He decided to go for the mount first for once that was gone Kabrock would be grounded. With the help of the two keyblades Sora was able to send an onslaught of attacks down onto the mount, taking out one of the wings as Ruel and Percy took out the other.

Quickly Kabrock stood and sent an onslaught of small crows towards his many attackers, but due to the severity of his situation, the merchant was rushed, so he missed many of the shots. Kabrock put two of his fingers to his mouth and whistled, at first the group was unaware as to what the whistle did but, it had caused a strange energy to flow into Kabrock's mount. The mount was quickly over come by shadow like flames that quickly died down.

Taking advantage of the shock Kabrock was once again able to mount his ride and once again take to the sky. The group let out an angry grunt together as all their teamwork to get the mountain to and it's rider down were rendered pointless. Sora knew the drive form didn't have much longer as he felt the subtle decrease in the added strength that Goofy had supplied him with. Once again Eva, Yugo and Amalia began working together to get the rider and mount down, when Sora got an idea. He looked to the two portals that Yugo had created the up to the merchant in the air.

"Yugo!" Sora called to the young boy, who in turn directed his attention away from the fight to the strange teen. "Can you get me up there?"

Yugo thought over the teens request then nodded, taking down the two current portals he set up two new ones, making it so that Sora could get to where he wanted to go. Taking the first portal at a run, Sora quickly found himself falling directly above the mounted merchant. Keyblade held at the ready Sora angled himself not at the rider but at the right wing.

Grabbing hold of the strange feather substance that made up the wing over the metal frame, Sora citing ed falling, now in a spiral motion as the mount tried to stay air borne. Kabrock as a last defense against the inevitable plummet and his weapon at Sora, ready to blast the teen from his mounts wing. Before he could though an arrow pierced through the sky and knocked the weapon off course as the small crow missiles were launched. Just as they were about to hit the ground Sora released his grip on the wing and pushed off rolling away as the mount and rider crashed to the stones.

Just a bit of the strength given to him by Goofy remained as Sora stood and made his way to the merchant. Looking down on the prone form of the man Sora pointed the tip of the new keyblade at him.

"We'll be taking that map now." Sora said as Kabrock brought the map from where he had kept it. Kabrock held out the map. "Well a deal is a deal, and you beat fair and square" Eva took the map from the extending hand, and unsteady Kabrock made his way to rocks that sat close to the cliff edge.

The group turned and began heading down the mountain all except Yugo who turned back to Kabrock and made his way over to the defeated merchant. The two held a private conversation and one the way down the rest of the group ran into Miranda who was making her way up the mountain, probably to her husband.

After Miranda made it up to the top it didn't take long for Yugo to catch up with the rest of the group. At this point Sora had already reverted back to his normal self and was no examining his newly acquired keyblade.

"Looks like it uses elements of a Cra's bow." Amalia stated as she looked at the strangely shaped blade. Sora thought about what the Sadida said then nodded. In front of them Percidal was trying to make the newly acquired map tell them how to get to Oma, but Sora didn't really care about that.

As they continued Sora was mulling over possible names for the blade. "It's Cra's Blade." Sora said to no one in particular after having decided on the name for the new keyblade.

**A.N. So yeah again fights not my favorite thing to type but after receiving 4 different reviews asking for a drive form I couldn't post this chapter without typing a fight with the drive form. Now don't expect me to put a drive form for every fight because I am using how I fight in KH2 as a stepping point so to say, and in the game I hardly ever use the drive forms. I only do if it is absolutely necessary, but for the purpose of this fanfic I will try to include the drive forms more okay? As for how they work.**

**I think it would be weird if Donald or Goofy disappeared when Sora uses a drive form so instead I made it so that Sora needs extra strength in order to use said drive form and depending on who he gets the extra strength from that is the drive form he uses. Hope that isn't to confusing.**

**And that is all for this chapter**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


End file.
